Weddings and Old Friends
by Khoshekh42
Summary: When Sam is out getting materials for Dean and Cas' wedding, he runs into an old friend of his from college. I lied when I said the series was over. I lied to you guys, but mostly I lied to myself. Rated T for Winchesters and Co.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was happy with his new life. He hadn't sat down and thought about his time in Stanford for a long time. Now he had Dean, Cas, and Gabriel. He had more pressing things to think about. Dean and Cas's wedding for one. He might be happy for the couple, but planning the whole thing was a bitch. He wasn't prepared for any of it. He'd expected wedding planning to be nice, adorable and just a lot of watching Dean fretting about the most girly things like what flowers to have at the ceremony. However, Sam wasn't expecting to be roped into figuring out the extraordinarily menial things like whether to have the napkins styled like the opera house or a swan. Gabriel groaned. "Why do _we_ have to do this? This is _their_ wedding, why are we having to choose what freaking _napkins_ to put on the tables?" Sam sighed. "Hey if it makes the whole process less stressful for them, then I think it's worth it. Dean nearly bit my head off this morning because I told him that the cream tablecloths were just as good as the eggshell tablecloths. Seriously. It's like bridezilla, except he's not actually a bride." Gabriel snorted. He leaned back on the back two legs of his chair, sighing. Sam glanced down at the chair legs that were dangling above the ground. "You know, this is a lot of stress for something that's supposed to be happy. When we get married, we'd both better be really chill about it." Sam was successful in his goal. Gabriel reacted and fell out of his chair. Sam burst out laughing, ruining the opera house that he'd been folding out of the dark blue napkin. Gabriel glared at him. "Well geez Sammy if you're going to propose to me do it nicely, don't just say we're going to get married and make me fall out of my chair." Sam smiled and reached over to help his boyfriend off of the floor. He smirked at him fondly. "Now come on." Sam told Gabriel, vaguely rebuilding his opera house. "The opera house, or the swan thing?" Gabriel sighed a long suffering sigh, as if Sam were asking him to choose between something that was actually difficult.

"Come on Gabe, Cas has given us _one_ job, and that's to decide what type of napkin. So… opera house or swan thing?"

"Mm, opera house. A little bit more… napkin-y. Less weird to wipe your face on."

"I agree." Sam considered, "Although not quite for the reasons that you say. I just like it better than the swan things." Now it was Gabriel who was laughing at Sam. "Maybe you'd like them better if you didn't call them 'the swan things.'" Sam snorted. "Probably to be honest." He kissed the top of Gabriel's head and set off to find Dean, and tell him their decision to use the opera houses.

"Hey, Dean. We decided on the opera houses." He told his brother once he found him.

"'Kay, 'kay. Yeah, go and buy the napkins, could you? And make sure they're Prussian blue, not midnight blue. Listen does eggshell or cream look better with the midnight blue napkins?" Sam sighed. This was exactly what Dean had snapped at him about earlier. "Um… The cream. It's less… yellow."

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking." Dean stared at the swath of cream tablecloth. He groaned and sat down in the chair, covering his face with his hands. He sat there for a few seconds, before he looked up at Sam with a pained expression. "What am I doing, Sammy? I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I say it to myself so many times, but I just can't get myself to believe that it's true. I mean, I've been a hunter for as long as I knew that there was such a thing as marriage. And I sit here, and I realize how goddamn lucky I am. So yeah, I'm a hunter. That sucks. But even so, I get to get married to a beautiful man. A literal angel. And I am so blessed for that. But what am I doing? I'm freaking out about things like what color tablecloth we're going to have. Because somehow, it makes sense that if I choose the wrong color for the tablecloth, the whole event is going to be ruined, and nothing is going to go right. But I know deep down that I'm still going to cherish whatever memory that comes of it, and I'm still going to love Cas, and Cas is still going to love me. But…" He stood up, shaking the tablecloth pieces in his hand. "But I still need to call the florist and see if the lilies we ordered are going to be here." Dean ran off without another word, and Sam wondered if Dean had even realized he was still talking aloud by the end of his speech. Sam stood there, before shrugging, and walking back to where he and Gabriel had been watching youtube videos to figure out how to fold the swan things and the opera house. Gabriel was leaning back on the back to legs of his chair again, but quickly stopped, and let the chair fall forward again when he saw Sam coming. Sam laughed mercilessly at him. "Okay. So Dean's onboard with the opera house design. And he wants us to go buy the napkins. Yeah." He said when Gabriel groaned.

"And we have to make sure they're Prussian blue, not midnight blue." Gabriel stared at him. "What does that even mean? I thought that _was_ midnight blue."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too but _no_. It has to be Prussian blue." Sam replied rather bitterly. "We should probably get going if we want to get the napkins."

They left the bunker, almost glad to be free of the terror that was Dean's wedding panic. Gabriel lead them into a small secluded area, and flew them both to the store that they were finding the napkins at.

"Oh my God, Sam?" There was a voice that Sam only vaguely remembered coming from his right. He looked over.

"Oh my god, it is you! Holy shit!" She was tall and had a braid down her back. Sam blinked. "Sorry, you look familiar, where do I know you from?" He looked over at Gabriel, who shrugged. She laughed. "Yeah, I barely recognized you myself. Mary-Ann. From Stanford." There was an awkward pause. "Holy shit, Mary-Ann!" He hugged her.

"How have you been?" He asked once he pulled away.

"How have I been? How have _you_ been? I haven't even heard from you since Jess died and you left. What happened?" Mary-Ann asked, and Sam squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, like I told you, I took a break and went traveling around the country with my brother."

"Oh is this Dean?" She motioned towards Gabriel. Both he and Sam scoffed at that. "Oh god no, this is Gabriel. My, uh, my boyfriend." He slipped his hand into Gabriel's. Mary-Ann's eyes widened. "Oh! Cool. Huh. Just a little weird for me. Last person I saw you with- hell last time I saw you- was Jess. Still really sorry about that. Did you ever figure out what exactly it was that started the fire?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a gas leak. It was stupid."

"We worried about you, Sam. You said you'd be back, but you never were. I heard that Rebecca ran into you a few months later. What kept you from coming back to school?" Sam shrugged. "I was with my brother. He was going through some shit with our dad. We've both been to hell and back since, but we're holding up. Especially recently. I don't know what it is, but suddenly, it doesn't feel so much like the entire world is out to get us anymore. But hey," He said, trying to deflect the conversation off of the subject of he and Dean. "Why are you here? Wedding supplies shop and all." Mary-Ann noticed that Sam was trying to avoid the subject of his family. "Oh yeah! Remember Rebecca and John?"

"Oh yeah, I thought that they hated each other."

"Ha!" She laughed. "You would think that having left when you did. But I think was losing Jess and you leaving kind of brought us all closer together, and they ended up getting together. You know, Rebecca talked about how she saw you and your brother about a pest control type thing." Both Sam and Gabriel thought that this was way funnier than she thought it was. "Sorry," Sam told her, grinning, "It's nothing. Pest control is just an inside joke in our family. So little Becky and John are getting married?"

` "Yeah. What about you? Are you two…?" The let the question hang, and Sam shook his head. "No, but my brother is. Cas finally convinced him that getting married wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Which is when Sam said something that he would regret as soon as he said it. "Hey, would you like to come over and meet them?" Gabriel looked over at him, eyes wide in a 'what the fuck, Sam?' way.

"Really? Sure. Now I'll finally get to meet that brother that took you away from Stanford and never brought you back."

"Yeah. I'll um… I just have to grab the napkins- Prussian blue, not midnight blue- and I'll meet you back here." Sam still had no idea what he was saying, but he couldn't just un-invite her. Sam glanced at Gabriel as Gabriel grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him into an aisle. "What the hell was that, Sam? What are we just going to bring her back to the Bunker? How do you think that's gonna work?"

"I'll, uh, I'll call Dean and tell him to clean the place up, try to get it as non-demonic as possible. But I can't just tell her that I'm not inviting her anymore. Come on let's just find the napkins." Gabriel sighed. "Fine. I'll find the Prussian blue things, and you call your brother."

Sam really hoped that Dean wasn't mad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey… Dean." Sam cringed as he called the bunker.

/ _"What did you do Sammy? You never take that tone unless you did something."_ Dean's voice echoed grumpily from the other side. Sam cringed again. "Right. So Gabe and I are at the shop, and…"

 _"I ,.swear to god Sam, if you got the midnight blue napkins I will find you and beat your face in to the ground."_ Dean seemed to be all out growling now. Sam flinched. "Yeah, no, Gabe's finding the Prussian blue ones now, but… I ran into this woman. Mary-Ann Davis. She's an old friend of mine. From Stanford." He could almost hear Dean narrowing his eyes. He hurried on quickly. "And um… I might've accidentally invited her to my place. So, if you could clean up a bit and get any hunting things out of the way." There was a long moment of silence. Dean sighed. "Fine." Sam was frankly surprised. He'd expected more resistant from Dean.

 _"Fine, but you're the one who's going to have to explain shit once she inevitably finds something that's weird in the bunker- like the fact that we live in a literal bunker. So sure. Bring her over here, but you're the one that need to explain things. Don't rely on me for that. It's your own fault if she finds the dungeon."_ Sam grinned, glad that Dean hadn't yelled at him. "Thanks, Dean!"

"And don't forget!" Dean jumped in quickly, before Sam hung up. "Prussian blue, not Midnight blue."

"It's fine, Dean. Gabe's getting them now. Chill." Dean practically growled at him for telling him to chill before he hung up on Sam. He saw Mary-Ann and walked over to talk to her. "I talked to my brother. He welcomes you to our place. One thing I will warn you about is that we live in a bunker. Circle door and everything. See we had some really paranoid ancestors, and they built a bunker to live in. We found it a while back, and found that it is absolutely massive. Well furnished. But hey, who are we to argue about it though. Free lodge. It uses its own water, electricity, sewage, so we don't have to pay for any of it." She'd looked a little wary at first, but eventually shrugged it off. "Great!"

"Sammy, I found this Cougar blue that's like, ten bucks cheaper once we get all of the napkins, and it looks like, even closer to Prussian blue than Midnight blue does, should we try?" Gabriel came up with a two napkins that looked totally identical to Sam. Mary-Ann laughed. "The Cougar blue is more vibrant. Any of your female guests or party members will notice it immediately. Girls eyes are more sensitive to changes of color." Gabriel gaped at her, before turning on his heel, grumbling about weddings and colors and Dean. He finally checked out, getting the napkins, still unhappy that he couldn't get the Cougar blue napkins. It was less about price to him, and more about pulling the wool over Dean's eyes and tricking him into being okay with a different color than Prussian blue.

*:*:*:*:*

Mary-Ann ended up driving behind the Impala in her own bright yellow brand new Ford Fiesta. It was an odd sight, the black 67 Chevy Impala leading the bright yellow, brand new 2015 Ford Fiesta. As they pulled up to the bunker, and got out of their cars, they could see that Mary-Ann was laughing.

"Oh my God, you weren't kidding when you said that you lived in a literal bunker. This looks like it could survive a nuclear war." Sam was glad that she seemed to be taking it well, as opposed to taking it as suspiciously as he'd expected. Dean had been right, if she figured out that they had a dungeon, he was screwed. Not that she would. It took them long enough to figure out they had a dungeon, and they actually lived there.

Sam knocked before he opened the door. One last warning to Dean that they were coming in, and they should put away the last of whatever hunting equipment, or men of letters thing that was out in the open. Dean answered and started talking immediately. "Okay, Cas and I decided on the Gainsboro grey for the other color, so we're not going to have the cream tablecloths, they're going to be pure white to go better with the grey. The florist said that the calla lilies would be ready by the time the wedding is, but if we want the orchids we'll be way over budget, so the centerpieces won't have the orchids in them, just the hydrangeas and the lilies. You two are going to have to figure out if you can find your suits in the right shade of grey and hello you must be Mary-Ann from Stanford." All of them seemed a little bit taken aback, including Dean, who'd said it all in one breath.

"Hi?" Mary-Ann put out her hand for Dean to shake. He took it, and stepped over so all of them could get inside. As Mary Ann entered the house Sam seemed surprised at how well Dean had hidden anything that would suggest they were hunters. Anything on the wall, Dean had placed a picture over, anything on the floor there was a rug over. There was no traces of anything that looked remotely demonic, or that might suggest that they weren't normal people.

"This is really nice, for a bunker." Mary Ann said looking around. She addressed Dean. "So, your Sam's brother huh? You are the one that took him away from Stanford after Jessica? He really looked up to you, you know? He spoke very highly of you. Maybe not so much your dad, but you, definitely. What happened to you guys anyway? You are on the news several times as mass murderers, and Rebecca says that you aren't, and all of us believe you aren't, but you aren't just on the news as mass murderers for nothing. So what gives?" Sam and Dean both looked a little bit uncomfortable. Neither quite know what to say in response to this, because there is a bit awkward talking about how they were on the news for being serial killers, even though they weren't. Especially because they couldn't explain how they weren't serial killers without saying that it was the Leviathans that were impersonating them. They glanced at each other unsure of what to say. They obviously couldn't tell her the truth, she would either think they were crazy, or tell everybody that monsters, demons, ghosts, angels and such existed. Sam knew the he told Rebecca, but that was different because she was already involved with the skinwalker. Mary-Ann could see that they were uncomfortable talking about this, and she wasn't sure whether she should be worried about that. It wasn't that she thought that Sam was a serial killer, she just wasn't entirely sure of what to think.


End file.
